<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lipstick by tangerinabina_de_archanea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764034">Lipstick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangerinabina_de_archanea/pseuds/tangerinabina_de_archanea'>tangerinabina_de_archanea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Michalis gets flustered easily hehe, Mild Sexual Content, Modern AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:14:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangerinabina_de_archanea/pseuds/tangerinabina_de_archanea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Phina helps Michalis get ready for a costume party.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Feena | Phina/Misheil | Michalis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lipstick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lentranced/gifts">lentranced</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HAPPY (belated) BIRTHDAY MEL!!!<br/>You're such a sweet and kind and talented person and I'm so glad to have met you!! I hope you enjoy this! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Is this really necessary?”</p><p>“It’s a costume party, so yes. It’s necessary.”</p><p>Phina has Michalis sitting on her couch, nestled between a stack of pillows that she hastily cleared to the side moments before he sat down and a cluster of ribbons in various colors that she’d been trying in her hair moments before he arrived. She’s sitting on the coffee table in front of him, her tins and bottles and tubes and cases of makeup surrounding her like a cluster of mushrooms would a resting nymph.</p><p>She was already dressed when he arrived, in a rather fetching (and tight-fitting) frilly pink dress that shows off her breasts with its dipping neckline and her legs with its fluffy skirt, almost indecently short. There’s a pretty white apron on top of it, shaped like a heart up top and almost longer than the skirt on the bottom. To be honest, he has mixed opinions on the outfit, but there’s no denying that she’s very attractive in it, and there’s also no denying that she herself is just as gorgeous, even with her makeup half-done and her hair tossed up haphazardly in a bun, tied off messily with a clashing ribbon.</p><p>He wore all black for tonight, as she requested. It was a fortunately easy request, considering his usual wardrobe, and he was certain it had to be for some sort of costume, but he wasn’t expecting her to greet him with black cat ears and a tail and an announcement that she’d taken the liberty of putting his costume together for him. All they needed to do was their makeup, she told him, and then they could go.</p><p>“Is it?” he asks flatly, and she pouts at him, her bottom lip stuck out much further than is necessary. She’s always been fond of overacting like this, and even if he’s scowling he has to admit that he finds it adorable.</p><p>“Yes, it is, Mimi.”</p><p>“Very well,” he sighs, giving in. Saying no to her was well nigh impossible.</p><p>She claps her hands and her smile is delighted again, just as bright and upbeat as always. “My foundation should work for you,” she says, seizing one of the little pink sponges and a tube of pale liquid. “Close your eyes, okay?”</p><p>“Wait, one question before we begin.” He raises his hands to stop her incoming ones, gently grabbing her wrists before they get too close to his face. “How long is this going to take?”</p><p>“I’ll be longer if you don’t cooperate. Eyes closed, Mimi.”</p><p>Obediently, he closes his eyes, and flinches in the next moment as his face is met with a sudden attack by her sponge. The foundation is cold and feels strange- he’s never worn anything like this before- and he keeps flinching each time she pats more on, his frown deepening at the sensation. The benefit to this is that her fingers, lightly holding his chin as she turns his head this way and that, feel wonderful.</p><p>“Stop frowning.” She slathers more makeup on his face, almost haphazardly, he feels. To be honest, he has no idea what she’s doing, or if this is how it’s usually done. “I’m going to start telling people you’re dressed as Grumpy Cat.”</p><p>“What on earth is Grumpy Cat?” He makes a conscious effort not to frown, but the grimace is involuntary each time she goes at him with the sponge.</p><p>She sighs dramatically, and he opens his eyes to see her hands on her hips, giving his face a brief respite. “It’s a meme, Mimi.”</p><p>“What is a meme?”</p><p><em> “Mimi </em>.” She stares at him in disbelief. “You did not just ask me what I think you did.”</p><p>“...should I know what a meme is?”</p><p>“Yes, you should. Close your eyes again and I’ll tell you.” He does so, but flinches even more when the sponge meets his face again. “Am I being too rough for you?” she coos in that delightfully irritating voice that she always uses when he’s irritated, because she knows that he secretly finds it adorable and will always cough to cover up his smile.</p><p>“It was unexpected,” he coughs, and she grins like the Cheshire cat, sitting back on her haunches and regarding him. “Well, I suppose you <em> could </em> keep your eyes open, if it means you keep still.”</p><p>“I am perfectly capable of that.”</p><p>“Good! I’ll hold you to it.” She leans forward again, that damned dress showing off her chest far too nicely, and Michalis’s gaze drops, his head slightly along with it. “Already, Mimi?” she sighs. “You’ll get plenty of time to look later, don’t worry. I’ll be sure to take good care of you.”</p><p>His head snaps up, his face flushing. “My apologies. It won’t happen again.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it. I can’t blame you for wanting to take a little peek, can I?” she giggles, and his face grows even redder as he clams up.</p><p>He’s only half listening to what she’s saying as she tells him all about memes and the importance of Grumpy Cat and other things, not because he’s not interested, but simply because most of it is going over his head. Her knowledge of this seems to be well nigh encyclopedic, and even though he can’t quite follow, he still loves listening to her voice. It slides from word to word as gracefully as she dances, pirouetting and leaping whenever her voice raises in excitement. His frown fades into a contented smile as she continues with more makeup, contour and blush and the like that he really doesn’t know much about.</p><p>“I think you’d look good with a smokey eye, but…” She checks the time on her phone and frowns. “We don’t really have time. I’ll just keep it simple.”</p><p>“A smokey eye?” He raises an eyebrow. “What does that look like?”</p><p>“Like this,” she says, pointing to her eye that’s already done. The other barely has an eyeshadow on it. “See how it blends out, like smoke? That’s why they call it that.”</p><p>“Well, I’m sure they wouldn’t mind if we were somewhat late.”</p><p>“Is the ever punctual Michalis actually suggesting we show up late? I’m rubbing off too much on you,” she giggles.</p><p>“I only say it because they probably expect you to be late anyways.” His voice is light and teasing, or at least as light as it can be, and Phina laughs as she reaches for a pillow to playfully smack him with.</p><p>“Rude, Mimi!”</p><p>There’s a lot of discussion about “not poking eyes out” and “being careful” as she does his eyeshadow, and it only heightens when she breaks out the eyeliner and mascara. “I’m doing a cat eye,” she giggles, “since you’re a cat.” He makes a show of groaning at the pun and rolling his eyes, and she tells him to stay still until she’s telling him to blink down into the mascara.</p><p>“Okay, we’re almost done, but I’ve saved the most important thing for last.”</p><p>“And what is that?”</p><p>“You’ll see. It’s a surprise.”</p><p>“Very well.”</p><p>She goes at his cheeks and nose with some eyeliner, her tongue pressed between her lips and her nose a little scrunched as she concentrates. “There. Perfect.” Her hand dives for the mirror, knocking over some makeup along the way, then holds it up in front of him. “Ta-da! What do you think?”</p><p>The final surprise was a cat nose and whiskers, he finds. Beyond that, he does look good, and she was right about the smokey eye. “You did well,” he says, smiling slightly.</p><p>“Do you like it?”</p><p>“I love it.”</p><p>“As much as you love me?”</p><p>“Nothing can come close to that.” He leans forward to give her a kiss, but she pushes him away by the shoulders.</p><p>“Mimi, careful! You’ll smear your lipstick! I could redo it, but you wouldn’t want me to have to go through all that work again, would you?”</p><p>“Certainly not. I couldn’t do that to you.”</p><p>“Although… I have always wanted to see how that lipstick holds up to kissing,” she giggles, and then nearly launches herself at him from the table, landy squarely in his lap as her lips meet his. Michalis takes the opportunity to pull her closer, his hand slipping up her skirt (an easy thing to do, considering its length) and cupping her ass as her legs settle more comfortably around his. “We can’t be too late, Mimi,” she breathes when they finally break apart.</p><p>“We don’t have to go.”</p><p>“Yes, we do. They’ve been planning this party for months, and I…” She gives his hand a light smack, signally for him to let go, which he reluctantly does. “...need to finish getting ready.” She pauses to examine his face again before getting up. “Hey, the lipstick held up nicely!”</p><p>She finishes putting on her makeup without further incident, as he puts on the cat ears and tries to figure out how to clip on the tail. When that’s done, she beckons him over with her hairbrush and he helps her take her messy bun out, brush through it again, and pull it up in a ponytail. He learned that from her many years ago, and his hands are so well practiced in it that he barely needs to look to see what he’s doing. </p><p>Instead he looks at her face in the mirror, her eyes shut in contentment and a smile on her face. It’s a sight that he will always treasure, no matter how many times he sees it, and he ties a yellow ribbon in her hair as her eyes flutter open. </p><p>“Let’s go, Mimi!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>